


Attached

by Masseffecter



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masseffecter/pseuds/Masseffecter
Summary: Reyes' thoughts on how he fell for Scott.Some spoilers. Mostly canon, but not quite.





	Attached

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! It is my first fic. I love Reyes as a character and think his relationship with Ryder is really sweet.

The first thing that came to mind when Reyes met Ryder was relaxed. And gorgeous. And a little arrogant as he immediately shut Reyes down at offer of a drink. But it was the relaxed part that got Reyes’ attention. Relaxed was not something someone should be in Kadara Port, or any part of Kadara for that matter. Reyes wondered if the Pathfinder was naive or perhaps just innocent, he was certainly young enough that either could be the case, the man must be at least a decade younger than Reyes.

Their second meeting, while discussing the murders in the port, made Reyes cross ‘innocent’ off the list, if Ryder’s sharp wit and dirty jokes and innuendos had anything to do with it.

The third meeting - now at the Roekaar base - at least made Reyes’ reconsider the ‘naive’ part - though he couldn’t keep track of Ryder during the battle, he hadn’t hesitated and was fully resigned to the situation. The meeting they had after this confirmed that Ryder could not be considered naive either and actually held reserved but suspicious judgement on everyone.

Reyes had come to a decision. Scott Ryder was like no other person he had ever met; to be upbeat and sceptical at the same time didn’t resonate and after seeing Ryder be hit on multiple times since they met, suspected he wasn’t arrogant either, just resigned to frustration. 

It was a combination of personality traits, along with him being the most attractive man Reyes had ever met, that pulled him in. Reyes didn’t care for naive, they were too much work as amusing as they could be. But bitter could be tiring. Most people in Kadara were tiring.

Ryder lived life well, didn’t care what people thought and was happy to start a bar fight should the feeling come upon him. The street smarts certainly helped him in Kadara, he was always prepared for a fight the moment someone approached him. And he always knew when someone approached him, no matter from which angle. Though a few people actually went to talk to him, where he always answered their questions honestly but cautiously, most usual tried to attack him. Few lived to try again.

Reyes wasn’t entirely sure how good a fighter Ryder was, the Roekaar base had too much distracting him and the other fights had only been news, not been seen first hand. It was possible that his friends - his crew - were carrying him. That thought was dismissed when Zia attacked. Ryder had pulled out his pistol and shot her in the face in one move. As for her allies, they had not stood a chance, Ryder had been everywhere and hadn’t taken a single shot.

"Well, she’s got you there". Scott had joked when Zia had said Reyes was selfish. Reyes was selfish, but though he had said ‘ouch’ in supposedly good humour, Ryder’s words had hurt more than Zia’s ever could. Not to mention that had led Zia to tell Ryder how Reyes had unceremoniously dumped her, much like his previous string of men and women. Reyes couldn’t help but wonder if that affected Ryder’s thought's of him. 

It was likely Ryder hadn’t given it any thought at all, a thought which Reyes found slightly painful but was unable to decide why. Ryder didn’t tend to flirt with him, with exception of somethings too obvious to let go. The words "among other things" floated into his mind, drawing a slight flush to his face. But it shouldn’t matter anyway, whether Ryder had a preference for him or not, it was a bad idea to get attached.

'Attached'. What an odd word to come to mind. Reyes had never been attached to anyone. He considered Zia - the last of a long line of lovers - but he had never been ‘attached’. She was attractive, reasonable to talk to and in the business of smuggling. That had been enough for him and even then, the sex hadn’t been good enough for him to stick around for any amount of time. Looking back on it, he suspected Zia might have been attached to him. He should really consider thinks next time he ends an affair.

Reyes found it worrying that he was more attached to the Pathfinder, a man that had barely flirted with him and done little to encourage such feelings, then he had a woman he had known even prior to coming to Andromeda. But perhaps that was it. What he liked about Ryder was his honesty. Scott Ryder did not try to hide his intentions, whether it helped him out or not, he didn’t try to placate or manipulate and though his feeling were not bared for all to see, they were disseminated to specific individuals. Additionally, that Ryder would not let anyone use his honesty against him, was also a rather attractive quality.

"You’re someone to me."

The words had echoed around Reyes’ head for hours, filling him with a warm peace that he had never experienced before, he felt the warmth circle around his heart, burning away the ice that had formed over so many years. And yet, Reyes was still unsure where he stood or how Ryder felt. Ryder shouldn’t feel anything, a man like Reyes did not deserve his attention, if he felt in such a way that was. The words he had said were heartfelt, but were they romantic? That he couldn’t decide, either Scott was attracted to him or he was a man that witnessed his friend struggle with the truth and had done his best to support him.

Moments like that would usually lead to a kiss, but Reyes wasn’t worthy of a kiss. Nor was he sure whether it would be welcomed or not. There had been a moment in the stockroom, when the guard was coming, that he was sure Ryder was going to kiss him as a distraction, but at last minute Ryder appeared to change his mind and instead Reyes had taken a fist to the stomach. He placed his hand on his stomach recalling that moment and wincing. But it made him feel no less...attached.

When Reyes had noted that Sloane had not come alone and brought his Pathfinder along - no not his - then his heart had sunk. He didn’t believe Ryder had any love for the woman, but he was sure that Ryder’s strong sense of justice would cause an issue. He had sent words, hoping that Ryder knew him well enough to let his plan move forward. 

"You’ve been lying to me this whole time." 

Words said not in anger, but disgust, as though more angry at himself for accepting the lie than the lie itself. Reyes was a liar, a fraud and a general around bad person, a fact which he had accepted a long time ago. Keema had told Reyes to tell Scott his alias, but he couldn’t bring himself to potentially lose Scott. It was only in the cave that Reyes had realised that Scott really didn’t care about criminal activity on Kadara as long as he could do what he needed to. Later, when Reyes would ask Scott why he didn’t save Sloane, he would shrug and say she was a bitch. Reyes truly could have told the Pathfinder and it would have resulted in easier times.

However easier times would not have led to being pushed against a wall and brutally kissed. "You’re a fucking jerk." Scott had told him as he left, leaving Reyes’ mouth bruised and needy.  
Scott had come back to Tartarus though and somehow an arrangement had been made beyond putting down an outpost and Reyes had acquired a friend with benefits. He didn’t care for the thought that he was just the one in this port and tried not to inspect that feeling too closely. He had never required monogamy before, didn’t dare ask Ryder if he was the only one. He didn’t want to become that attached. Reyes suspected it was already too late.

When he had heard that Scott had died while on the Archon’s ship, his heartbeat had become erratic. He was aware they both had dangerous jobs, Scott fighting for a living, but he had never really considered it until he was faced with the possibility of never seeing Scott Ryder again.

He had contemplated the idea of laying his feelings down for Scott and seeing what happened, but he knew his pride would never accept such a defeat.

When Scott had visited again, asking for his help in an upcoming battle, Reyes had offered it freely. After, while lying in bed, Reyes had found himself trying to soak up the heat radiating from his lover, hoping that it would see him through any lonely nights.

When he had been sure Scott was asleep, he had spent a long time inspecting his beautiful face and taut body. He let words of love spill from his lips as well as his fears as he tried to bury himself further into Scott’s side. However he had felt Scott’s smile against his cheek and knew Scott was awake. "I love you too Reyes. There's no one else." Embarrassment had begun to overwhelm him, but comforting words filled with hope where easily offered and Reyes felt his heart swell.

In the morning Scott would tell him there was to be no more secrets. Reyes had agreed easily, knowing the pain he would receive from severing his attachment would far outweigh the discomfort of telling the truth. This was something he could do for Scott. His Scott.


End file.
